Harvest Moon: A Boy's Life
by Evil Super Saiyan
Summary: This is a story about a baby boy to Jack and Ann named Cody. This story will folow him to age 13 and it will be continued in a new story.
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon: A Child's Life

Chapter 1

I do not own Harvest Moon.

"Jack, do you take Ann to be your wife?" Carter, the priest of the village asked. "I do." Jack replied. "And Ann, do you take Jack to be your husband?" "I do." Ann replied. "I now pronounce you man and wife!" Carter announced to everyone crammed in the small church.

Jack lifted Ann into his strong arms and carried her out of the church. They had a white horse standing at the door to the church and Jack lifted Ann to the back of the horse. Jack then jumped onto the horse and whispered to Ann, "Hold on." The horse broke into a gallop and a few minutes later the new couple arrived at Jack's farm.

A few "playful" days later….

"Jack I don't feel so good." Ann said as she lay in bed one day. "Well let's take you to the doctor." Jack said lovingly. He carried her to their new buggy and he drove her to the doctor.

"Well I have the results of your test Ann." The doctor said. "You are carrying a baby." He announced, "Congrats." Both Jack and Ann let out a little scream. "I'm so excited!" Ann said. "We will make great parents Jack."

9 months later

"AHHHHHHH!!" Ann screamed as Elli tended to her in the bed. "Come on! Push, Push!" Elli was saying. After a few more minutes of pain, Jack heard crying and Elli told him he could come in.

In Ann's hands was a bundle rapped in a blue blanket, tightly. "Congrats." Elli said. "I say we name him Cody." Jack said. "That's a beautiful name Jack." Ann said as she snuggled Cody with her chin.

The following day all Jack and Ann's friends came to see Cody. After a while Cody got tired of all the attention and began crying. After that everyone left and Ann put Cody in his crib.

A short while later Cody fell asleep and Jack and Ann watched him. "He looks so peaceful." Ann said. "I think he will grow up to be a great person." Jack said. "Well we better leave him alone." Ann said as she and Jack left the room, turning out the lights behind them.

Hope you guys like it. This is my first HM fic so please review and let me know the pros and cons.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvest Moon: A Boy's Life

Chapter 2

I do not own Harvest Moon.

2 years have passed since Cody was first born. He had inherited his father's brown hair but had soft, blue eyes. He had his teeth and was proud of it. He would always smile and he could walk and say a few things. This chapter will be mainly about how Jack and Ann got together and I will try to make it pretty long for you.

Jack woke at 5:00 am and yawned. He gently got out of bed and took a shower in the new bathroom he had built when Cody was born. Cody had inherited his hair but had gotten soft, blue eyes. Jack snuck into Cody's room and saw that he was still fast asleep.

He grabbed his tools he would be using then walked outside. As he started tending to his crops he thought about how he and Ann had gotten together.

Flashback

Jack was excited. He was getting his father's farm and would be moving to a new place called Forget-Me-Not Valley. As the ship reached the dock there was a lot of people there waiting o get a glance at him. One particularly caught his eye. She had orange hair and wore overalls. She had a beautiful smile but he was suddenly pulled back to reality when everyone started greeting him. He said "Hello" to everyone and gave the orange haired girl a smile.

As a few years passed by he and Ann had started dating. He had a successful farm and she was in love with his new muscular body. One of their dates he went to pick her up and she had a beautiful red dress on and had a perfect touch of make-up.

She gave him a quick kiss and he put her on his horse. They rode to the next city where they had a movie theater. They watched the movie some of the time but a make-out session most of the time.

Afterwards they went to a romantic restaurant where Jack paid for everything. They shared a few more kisses there too and then they went on a walk. As they walked hand in hand through a park Jack kneeled down and pulled out a box with a blue feather in it.

Ann was stunned when Jack said those four words, "Will you marry me?" Ann almost cried but hurriedly nodded and gave Jack a passionate kiss. They announced the news to Ann's family and Doug thanked Jack and gave the couple his blessing.

They were married the next month.

End Flashback

Jack smiled as the sun came out and he heard the door open and close. A small figure came running forward and hugged his father's leg. "Daddy, I wanna go run!" Cody said. "I dressed all by myself today." "Okay we will go running later Cody, but for now you need to go eat some good food your mommy will cook." Jack laughed at the child's statement.

Cody ran inside but tripped when he opened the door, and started crying. Ann came running to her son and saw some blood on Cody's knee. She washed the cut and put a band-aid on it. Cody smiled and sat down in his high chair. His mother put a small plate of food in front of him and he ate it really fast.

'I can't believe he doesn't get stomach aches.' Ann thought as she did the dishes.

I tried to give a bit of background info there.


End file.
